True Friends
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: Danny finds Amy in the middle of a snowstorm. The reason Amy was in the storm was...well...read and find out.


**Welcome to my second short story everyone. This one is just like my other one but it is a friendship and hurt/comfort, plus Danny is in it. I don't want to ruin to much so lets get on with it.**

**I have no ownership to the Sonic characters. They are rightfully copyrighted by Sega and 4Kids.**

It was a cold winter afternoon, yet it looked like dark. There was a snowstorm with each flake making impact at one point or another. The snow seemed to reach about two inches. Inside of a forest, the famous pink hedgehog Amy Rose was walking in the storm without a jacket on. She was just wearing her usual red dress. She was crying. And some of the tears tuned into ice. She was crying because her idol and friend Sonic the Hedgehog broke her heart. He told her he dose not want to be in a relation ship ever and he will never like her in _that _way. She felt completely heart broken. She felt tired of walking and lay down next to a tree still crying. "Why Sonic? Why did you have to say that in front of everyone?" She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile in a different part of the woods**

A young twelve year old boy was walking through the woods. He had black afro like hair, dark skin, blue eyes, jeans, and a heavy green jacket. His name was Danny. He was walking back to his house and through the woods was a short cut. As he was walking home, he saw a pink figure slumped up to a tree. "What the heck is that?" He asked himself. We walked up closer and his eyes widened. He saw his friend Amy Rose pale and asleep next to a tree. "Why is she out here? She could get hypothermia if she is out her any longer." He checked her pulse, there was still a beat. He picked Amy up bridal style and ran back to his house. In a couple of minutes, Danny reached his house opened the door and his parents saw him with Amy.

"What on earth is that?" Danny's mom asked. She was on the couch sewing and his father was next to her watching a football game while drinking some coffee.

"It's Amy. Clear the couch." They both stood up and Danny gently placed Amy on the couch. "I need some blankets." Danny's father nodded and left the living room. In a minute, he came back with a comforter and a heated blanket. Danny first grabbed the heated blanket. He plugged it in, turned the dial to he warmest setting and placed it on her torso. Then he got the comforter and wrapped it around Amy's entire body.

"What happened to her?" Danny's father asked.

"I don't know, I found her like this. I just hope she didn't get hypothermia." Danny looked at the pink hedgehog and then looked at the phone on the coffee table. "I need to call Chris and let him know Amy is with me." He picked up the phone and dialed the mansion number and waited for an answer.

**At the Thorndyke Mansion**

Everyone that lived in the Mansion was looking for Amy. Chuck and Tails checked the garage, Tanaka, Cream and Ella were looking upstairs, Chris and Vanilla were looking downstairs and Sonic was out on his run not knowing Amy was missing. "Where is she?" Chris said sounding aggravated. "She could be out in the snow for all we know and have a bunch of frostbites."

"Don't worry Chris." Vanilla said. "I'm sure something might pop up." Then the phone rang. Chris ran up to it to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris it's Danny."

"Hey Dan. Listen have you seen Amy around."

"Yeah. I found her slumped up against a tree in the woods. I noticed a few frozen tears on her cheeks. She's at my house right now and she looks like she's been nearly frozen."

"OK. I'll come and pick her up."

"Bad idea."

"Why?"

"Look out the window." Chris walked up to his window and saw it was pitched black outside and the snow increased by another inch. "Do you mind if she stays at my place for the night?"

"No it should be alright. In fact, I think I might know the reason why she was crying. And it involves a blue speedy hedgehog."

"OK. I'll see you later than Chris.

"By." Chris then hung up the phone and turned to the adult rabbit. "Amy is at Danny's house. He said she should stay at his place for the night because it just got really dark outside." Vanilla nodded and Chris told everyone where Amy was. Then about ten minutes after Chris told the last people (Chuck and Tails) Sonic came in through the doors.

"What did I miss?" He said being cocky.

"Sonic, did you hurt Amy's feelings?" Chris asked.

"I told her I don't like her in the way she thinks I do. I just don't want to be in a relationship with her."

"What were you thinking? You never tell a woman you don't love her. There's no telling what might happen. They could do suicide, drugs, or go into a depression."

"Well I didn't know they would do any of those things."

"Well Amy is staying at Danny's for the night because she was found nearly frozen and could have gotten hypothermia. I would recommend you not seeing her. You just might make her mad. I hope you are proud of what you did." Chris angrily walked away. Chris has never talked to Sonic like that before. Sonic was left shocked.

"Man this is a pain in the butt." Sonic said.

"Bow Chika Wow Wow." Tanaka said out of nowhere.

"Not helping!"

**Back at Danny's house**

Danny hung up the phone and noticed Amy was waking up. "Where am I?" The sleepy headed Amy asked.

"Good to see you're awake." Amy herd Danny's voice and tuned her head to see him.

"Danny? How did I get here?"

"I found you leaning against a tree. You were asleep and was worried you might have frozen. So I picked you up and brought you here. Hope you don't mind?"

"No it's perfectly alright. Do you mind if I spend the night"

"It's alright. I have already made arrangements." Amy than sat up and Danny sat next to her. "When I saw you lying next to a tree, I noticed you had some tear marks on your face. Is everything alright? And why were you outside in the middle of a snow storm?"

"The answer to that is that Sonic broke my heart and I wanted to be alone for a while." Amy felt a few more tears run down her muzzle. Danny pulled her into a friendly hug. "He said he didn't love me. That he would never like me in _that _way."

"It's alright Amy. Don't act like the world is going to end."

"But my world is."

"Amy there's other fish in the sea. The next time you cast your line to the water; there might be a tug." Amy pulled away from the hug and looked at Danny.

"Thanks Dan. Your right. I just got to keep looking." Amy had her positive attitude back and her pink color was returning. Then Danny's mother came out of the kitchen and gave the two kids some hot chocolate.

"Something to warm you guys up." She said.

"Thanks mom." Danny said. Then Danny's mom went off to who knows where. For the rest of the evening, Amy and Danny were just talking until it was time for bed. When that time came, Danny gave a quick hug to Amy and she retuned it. "Good night Amy. See you in the morning."

"Good night Danny. And thank you for letting me stay for the night."

"Anytime." Danny walked off to his room and felt happy he did the right thing. That evening, Amy was awake thinking she is in the care of a true friend.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Review after you read and read some of my other fanfics. You'll find them quite enjoyable.**


End file.
